


Agápi

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt feelings, I Don't Even Know, Jason/Leo scene, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Nico is a Dork, No TOA spoilers, Rough Sex, Second Thoughts, Smut, Spanking, mentioning of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Loves back, and its pissing the hell off of Nico.Agápi. It's magical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up! So, I have this entire month planned out. Three updates to this story and two entirely different one-shots, plus an update to Empathetic. This gonna be fun.
> 
> Enjoy this story I have been using to procrastinate my other multi-chapter stories >:D

Nico Di Angelo stood gaunt-faced and sleepy near a worktable in the forgery, looking down at blueprints and schematics for building shrines all across America for minor gods. Really, he didn’t understand why Jason couldn’t have promise something simpler, like build a Parthenon McDonalds so that they could sacrifice McChickens and the ghost of McFlurries from broken machines in their names instead. Then again, his dad never got recognized with respect until the end of the Kronos war, so there was that hypocrisy to pull over.

Gods, was he hungry. He hadn’t eaten anything since the day before yesterday and all the food at Camp Half Blood sucked, to be frank. Don’t get him wrong, he understood the nymphs and their healthy lifestyle, as well as his preexisting history with the local healer but if he had to sit through one more god(s)damned meal forced to eat a salad by Solace, he was going to go insane. Avoiding the blonde was hard enough as it was.

Ever since the war ended, he had been dragged away immediately by Will to the hospital. Checkup after checkup after checkup, he was finally sent away with a note saying to be more careful. Specifically, he had been recommended (with a very sharp dagger) not to travel by shadows or else said dagger would go up said patient's ass. What was also said was to eat more to conserve energy and eat a meal three times a day. Needless to say it didn’t work.

He cracked his neck and sighed, stretching his muscles to get ready to shadow travel. As he slipped on his new favorite leather jacket from Hazel, he pondered what his meal would be today. He didn’t know what he wanted, maybe some sushi from Japan or crepes in France. He had heard that there was a really good ice creamery in Switzerland, maybe he could go to that for dessert…

“Nico?”

“GAH!” 

**_SLAP!_ **

“Fuck!” The Son of Hades whipped his head at the sound of swearing, seeing the person he had hit clearly.

“Nico, why the fuck!?” Percy Jackson stood where his hand had wildly swung before and rubbed a spot on his cheek, whining and moaning in pain. His eyes filled with hurt at the sudden mark on his face.

“Oh, sorry Jackson. I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t expect anyone to be here so late.” And it was pretty late. The clock on the side read 1:03 AM and most people left around 9:30 PM to be at the campfire on a Friday night like this. Usually out to go partying and be social butterflies.

Not Nico, however.

At least, not with his antisocial nature and tendency to creep people out by smiling at them. He just stayed in the forgery looking over plans and sketching certain parts for construction. Percy should at least be in bed, dreaming about his accomplishments and his popularity within the camp. A slight groan escaped said boy, drawing Nico’s attention back to him.

“Well, before you so rudely bitch slapped me, I was going to bed after hanging out in Cabin One with Jason and I saw the light on in here, so I rushed to turn it off. Instead I find you almost falling over with exhaustion on the table. Have you even slept yet?” 

Well, not yet. Nico still had a lot of walls to measure, but he was hungry.

“No? I was just about to shadow travel to the closest restaurant and get some food. What were you even doing in Jason’s? And why would I need sleep anyway?” Percy stared puzzled at him as if he just had a second head pop out of his shoulder.

“Okay, Mr. Questionable. We were playing some video games he sneaked in. Besides, sleeping is fun. C’mon, I know you know what fun is?” Nico grumbled under his breath, muttering something along the lines of “Of course, dimwit.” Percy’s smile lit up the entire room, shining off of Nico’s cold facade.

“See, so you should go to bed! I’ll even lend you my bed in my cabin to sleep in.” Nico blushed at the thought of being in the same room, perish the thought of even the same _bed_ as Percy, but stayed stubborn in his thoughts.

“I'm sorry, but food comes first over frivolous things like sleep. I haven’t eaten in a long while, and I would gladly-”

“Wait, you haven’t eaten ‘in a long while’?” Nico paused in his speech, the fifteen year old boy glancing warily at an increasingly suspicious Percy, which was something he did not like at all.

“Well, I said I’m going out to eat now.”

“You’re not allowed to leave camp though, Will told me to keep you here.” Fucking hell. 

Percy and Nico both glared at each other in competitive silence, a tight discomforting feeling permeating the air that would have left anyone cold and trembling. The air disappeared as Nico looked away, angrily blushing from the intense look in Percy’s eyes. 

“Yeah, so I'm just gonna go…” Nico stepped backwards into a conveniently placed shadow and thought of his favorite restaurant and let himself go, not before hearing footsteps rush at him.

“Oh no you don’t!” Nico felt a body tackle him, but then he sensed the tugging feeling in his stomach as he transported somewhere new.

Dark shadows encompassed their vision as they were thrust through a world unlike the one they were familiar with, filled with the sound of nothing and blurred shadows. Finally, they crash landed.

Their bodies flew out of a dark corner and in an alleyway, landing “safely” next to some cars. Percy’s face took the brunt of the impact, slamming his face into the bumper of a moped. Nico used his hand to push off of Percy and get momentum. He balanced himself on a wall and sighed in relief.

Nico tried to skedaddle away from his crush, but stumbled around a bit before falling to the floor. He was really worn out from using his powers. Coupled with the sudden urge of hunger, his vision faded from consciousness to black. Before he fell into a deep sleep, the last thing he sensed was Percy grumbling into the metallic moped.

“Of course this would happen…”

* * *

Nico gasped, his eyes shooting wide open.

“Stop the presses!” That would have caused quite a scene, if anyone had been around to notice it. It was late afternoon, by the looks of it. Most everyone was away from the alley and by the ocean, looking at it or smelling the decadent salty air. Percy, who was behind Nico sleeping, got headbutted harshly and screamed in terror.

“Oh my Zeus, what the!? NICO!” 

Nico turned sheepishly to the agitated Percy, cringing a bit. There was a nasty split in his lip from where he hit the moped, the bruised area swollen to hell. He was sucking it softly, currently holding the younger teen between his legs and in his arms. Wait a minute.

“Percy! What the, let me go!” Nico started struggling for safety, or at least the safe thought that he had not just been cuddling with Percy for who knows how many hours.

“Not happening. I know you would just try to run away again and by holding you, I go wherever you go, regardless of shadows.”

Nico kept at it though, trying and trying with all his might. Other factors were coming into why he was trying so hard, as now he was accustomed to the feeling of his oblivious crush holding him in a cocoon grasp. He could   
feel Percy’s crotch against his tailbone, making him feel warm in places that should not be warm in such a position. At least, not for his age.

“Let me go, Seaweed Brain!” Percy grumbled something and pinched Nico on the neck, causing him to flinch in pain.

“Only Annabeth’s allowed to call me that, Death Boy.”

“I thought you broke up with her.”

“Doesn’t mean we aren’t still friends.” How could they not be friends after what they had been through together? Trekking through Tartarus, bleeding on Mother Earth’s pedestal, it was one hell of an adventure for both of them. Annabeth had decided, however, to go back to California to study there and told Percy they were better as friends. Nico could remember the day that she told him, she had something inside her mind not even he could mend.

Percy took it well enough, if you call draining the lake for an entire week “well”. After the “drought”, Annabeth came back furiously and once they sustained a few bruises courtesy of each other fighting to the near death, they reconciled. Now it was as if they both were BFF’s or something. Totally disgusting.

“Fine, you asshole. Let me go so I can eat.” Percy nodded and released him, freeing him at once. Nico took the time to calm his body down, and proceeded to bolt upwards. Before he could even enter a nearby shadow, which was across the alley, Percy grabbed his hand.

“Hey! I thought I told you not to hold me.”

“And I thought I told you not to run. Guess we are both breaking promises.” Nico whined in the middle of his throat and leaned against the wall.

“I'm gonna scream. I will scream then break your fucking neck, Jackson.”

“Your arms couldn’t even break a stick with how weak you are. You need food, now.”

“The restaurant is across the street. I'm sure I can walk there by myself.”

“Nope.” Nico was about ready to grab a rope and tie it around his throat and commit _suicidio_ , but it was useless if Percy was there. He did not go through two wars and a place even more dastardly than hell to hold hands and walk across the street as if he was a young _ragazzo_ in punishment.

“Percy, please?” He tried to put on his best pouty face but he was not skilled at it in the slightest, looking more constipated than sincere.

“I mean, I could carry you there if you want, I mean, you haven’t eaten for about a day...”

“Three days, stupid.” Nico mumbled into his jacket.

“WHAT?!” 

Wrong move, Di Angelo. 

Percy was outraged now, face contorting from mild annoyance to pure anger to steely seriousness.

“That’s it.” Percy dragged Nico across the street, who was screaming a mixture of English and Italian, past all the confused passerby, and into the restaurant to a very confused host who saw two teenagers in regular clothing bickering with each other, one sporting a nasty split lip. Percy pushed Nico forward, who looked ready to murder the next living thing in his vicinity.

“Table for two, seaside view, near a corner.”

“Can you pay?” Nico nodded quickly, wanting to get out of the prodding eyes of the other eaters.

“ _Sì, molto_.” The male host nodded and led the two boys to the farthest corner, where they had a perfect view of the ocean. Except for one little detail.

“Sorry, _signore_ , we only have this booth available.” Percy nodded and pushed Nico into the burgundy booth, causing him to scowl back at him. The host rushed away from the two peculiar boys as quick as possible, before they did anything weirder.

“Asshole.”

“Whiny baby.” Nico made a face at him before sitting as far away as possible from him. Percy placed his hands on the table and grimaced at him.

“What, Jackson? Did you finally find something to hate about me?”

“Why do you do this to me? Do you still despise me that much?” Percy was seething and whispering more, but Nico got caught up on one word. Despise? Why the hell would he think that? Nico glared at the older teen in annoyance.

“I don’t despise you. When did that ever cross your mind?” He better not bring Bianca up, he did not need to think about that right now. 

“Whenever we were on the ship and I tried to start a conversation with you, you would always retreat or leave to do something else. I always believed it was because of me never avoiding you when we were younger. I thought you needed space, so I gave it to you.”

“And your point is?”

“You don’t need space. You need comfort, you need someone to help you lighten the load you’ve been carrying.”

“Easy for you to say, no one trusts me enough to let me share my thoughts . And why would they? They wouldn’t want to hear my plights, I'm just a supporting character in the long run.” Nico held his hands close to himself, as if when he let go, the only good part about himself would get whisked away with the wind. He let one fall limply to the seat, scratching a bit at the leather.

“You’re not a supporting character, dude. You’re just as important as the rest of us .”

“Says the son of Poseidon. They could make a book series out of all the quests you had. Call it “Percy Jackson and the Olympians”, why don’t you.” Percy snorted and put a hand on top of Nico’s, squeezing it slightly.

“Well, “Nico Di Angelo and the Grecian Gods” sounds much more kickass to me. I think you’re important, don’t down on yourself. I can relate to whatever you are feeling, dude. Those adventures fuck you up after a while, man. Crazy shit.” Percy gave him a wide grin before coughing a bit and turning away from the son of Hades. Nico looked back up into the red face of Percy and his optimistic green eyes and smiled, then chuckled bitterly.

“Uh huh. You never did recount what you did on your first two quests, despite me visiting your house for cake. And I have yet to hear about Alaska from your point of view. Hazel makes you sound so heroic.”

“Did she really? Here, I'll tell you after we order. Which is weird, no one has come up to us yet.” Almost as if on cue, a beautiful waitress to come up to their table and take their order. If Nico wasn’t gay, he would have been totally drooling over her tan skin, long black hair, and colorful eyes.

“ _Ciao! Benvenuto a Esperienza di Piacere.  
Che cosa posso ottenere per voi, sei carina coppia?_

Nico blushed at her words. They were not a couple! 

Percy decided at that moment to look down at the menu and wrap an arm around Nico to get a closer view. If the younger teen wasn’t blushing before, he was now. 

“Hey Neeks, what did she say?”

“Don’t call me that. She asked what you want.”

“Oh, I'll just have some Italian soda for now. Get whatever you think is good.” Nico nodded and relayed what Percy wanted to drink in Italian, as well as getting himself a cream soda. He decided to get them an _insalata caprese_ , a _pizza capricciosa_ to satiate the swimmer’s desire for pizza, as well as _lasagna_ and _bigoli con l’anatra_ , which Nico had to explain to his “guest” was “pasta in duck sauce”. 

All of this transpired while Percy had an arm around Nico, forcing the younger guy to stay close to the older, much hotter boy behind him. The lady jotted all of this down and left rather quickly, giggling the entire time.

Percy sighed and sat back, pulling Nico with him. The younger boy yelped and tried to escape the grasp, only for his crush to growl in response. Not a fake growl, either, but a predatory one as if Nico was the prey and he was hiding in the tall grasses.

“Did you just growl at me, you freak?”

“Yes, and I will keep doing it if you try to escape.” Nico smirked and tried, just for the hell of it, to sit back up. Percy responded by grabbing him by the waist and placing him in between his legs once more. Nico was immediately mortified, turning redder than the seat they sat upon.

“Jackson, we are in fucking _public!_ What do you think people will say, huh!?” The Son of Poseidon tightened his hold on his smaller friend and whispered quietly into his ear.

“Shut it, you’re on time out. No moving.” Well, Nico was probably going to die young because of dick strain and blue balls since that’s what he was feeling right now. The fact that the older boy’s warm breath fanned distractingly against his neck was not helping.

“Percy, don't make me sink your ass into the ground.”

“Prissy much?”

Nico could only grumble into the air and roll his eyes as Percy got more comfortable in the spacious booth. The minutes seemed to be unending, Nico shifting rather uncomfortably with his hard on as his crush scrolled through his I(ris)Phone, distributed by Iris herself. The device functioned like a normal phone except it is undetectable by monsters. It was apparently a gift she bestowed upon him. Nico couldn’t help but notice it smelled a bit like organic wheatgrass and gluten-free bread with it being so close to his face.

“Percy, can I get up yet?”

“No.” 

His head had now dipped back to Percy’s chest, where he could feel his (not) crush breathing methodically. He could smell the ocean outside the window as well, the simpleness of the acts lulling him, making him sleepy.

“Hypnos, watch yourself, you fucking ass.” Nico grumbled from his comfortable position.

“What?” Nico snapped at the sound of Percy’s voice, alert and awake. He disentangled himself from the older boy, flushed red.

Percy leaned back, running a hand through his messy hair. “You’re so cute when you’re tired.” Nico blushed fiercely at the compliment and grabbed his napkin, fiddling with the corner while glaring at the son of Poseidon.

“You suck.”

“You suck and you swallow. Double trouble.” At that, Percy winked at Nico, causing him to grab the counter harshly.

“When is our food going to get here?! I’m starving!” Nico popped his head up in a rush and looked out into the sea of people, noticing their waitress coming along with plates of food. He sat down and smiled in relief.

“Thank Tyche.”

 _“Ecco il tuo cibo, goditi!_ ” They looked to see the beautiful waitress again with their food and drinks, smiling in a cheerful manner. She set the food down and patted the table as if she was petting a dog, then left to help another table. Both of the boys sat bewildered, staring at the feast in front of them. Percy took out his phone and began snapping photos of the food. After a good minute of him telling Nico to “wait”, the Italian was more than hungry, more angry for food. He glared at the distracted teen, snapping his fingers impatiently.

“So, do you want to eat?” Percy gave a sheepish nod and moved to get a fork. Nico got his fork as well and dug into the lasagna, moaning at the taste of food. The ricotta, noodles, meat, and sauce blended perfectly in a myriad of flavors, pureed garlic and spices from the tomatoes punching through the chewy noodles. The caprese was delicious as well, the mozzarella’s milkiness in harmony with the tart saltiness of the tomatoes.

They devoured the food in front of them, consuming it as if it were air. Throughout the meal, Nico kept glancing back at Percy, eating the different foods with an excited energy. It made him happy how he was enjoying himself. but sad that they wouldn’t talk much after this. In the middle of the meal, Percy laid down his fork.

“So, are you going to stay at camp?” 

“No, probably not. Once Will gives me the signal, I’m out. No one cares if I leave either camp anyway.” Percy shook his head in denial, eating some more noodles before continuing.

“Stop saying that! They saw you come with the Athena Parthenon, they trust you now.” So optimistic.

“They don’t trust me, they see me as a son of Hades. They probably think I'm going to murder them in their sleep.” Percy groaned and pulled Nico (uncomfortably, in his opinion) close, rubbing his shoulder while still holding a fork full of noodles.

“I can attest to the entire camp that they will enjoy you once they find out who you really are.” Nico snickered bitterly, finding the idea of an entire community to be accepting amusing.

“An immature, lonely faggot that’s the offspring of a despised god? Hah, that’s a kick in the balls if it’s true.” Nico chuckled slightly to himself before noticing Percy had stopped eating, a slice of pizza hovering inches from his face.

“What, did I say something bad? Is it the word faggot? I’m not sure if the terminology is still a slur, but I never-”

“You’re gay.” 

Oh shit. Fuck, Nico did not mean for that to slip out.

“Don’t.” The iciness in his voice was instant, chilling to the bone.

“Nico…”

“I said don’t. Not a single fucking word.” Nico could feel his self-hatred blaring up inside him, slowly consuming all his thoughts until he could only think of how stupid he was. That was until Percy opened his mouth again.

“Fucking word.” Nico turned, half enraged, half puzzled.

“Excuse me?”

“You said, “not a single fucking word”. So, fucking word. You can’t make me stop.”

What an imbecile. What a complete moron. He could see the smile setting on his face, and he intended to stop that.

“No, don’t you even dare smile!” Regardless of his request, Percy Jackson was not one who you could easily order around. His grin emerged, instantly quelling the fire that burned in Nico’s throat. Instead, tears formed in his eyes and he looked back up at the older demigod painfully.

“I hate you so much. Why are you like this?” The grin turned into a soft smile and Percy rubbed Nico’s shoulders, taking a bite of the pizza before continuing.

“I don’t know. If I did, I would probably be insane. I mean, I went through Tartarus and you don’t see me breaking because I slowly chip away. One moment happy and next moment extremely unsettled and paranoid. If it wasn’t for Annabeth comforting me, I’d be insane. But she’s in California.” 

A small look of sadness crossed his face for a moment but was quickly replaced with a cheesy smile. “But now I have you.” 

“For what? A therapy session?” Percy shook his head and finished the rest of his pizza slice in one giant bite. Turning sideways, he stared deeply into Nico’s eyes. He grabbed his chin, not noticing how frozen the Italian had become. Despite the bread crumbs still on his face, he was gorgeous. A little bit of sauce stuck to the side of his mouth, tantalizingly close to Nico.

“For this.” 

His lips connected with Nico’s, softly and surely in its path. The younger boy gasped for a shocked breath but that turned into a stilled moan when Percy’s tongue entered his mouth. Nico could taste the sauce from the side of his mouth, the sweet tomato and salty ocean mixture forever becoming his favorite flavor. The feeling of his mouth on the son of the sea was euphoric. He pressed forward, murmuring a soft "I like you" before pushing harder into the guy in front of him, not wanting it to stop.

Both boys went at it for a while, trying to devour each other’s face and rolling around in each others mouths. Finally, their breaths became too short and they separated, gasping at one another. Nico was smiling like a hyena, his fantasies on fire. He didn’t know what to think except “ _Wow_ ”.

He had no idea Percy was into dudes. He felt a bit betrayed at least, learning only after confessing his sexuality. All those years of pain could have gone away if only he had told the green eyed beauty.

Speaking of Percy’s eyes, something weird was happening in them. They were glazing over, his head lolling to one side. “Hey, Percy, t-that was amazing! But uh, are you alright?”

“Uuuuggh.” Not alright. 

Actually, it seemed as if everyone was not alright in the restaurant. They all moaned and groaned in the same fashion, heads flopping over in their chairs and onto the table. Soon, everyone was fast asleep where they sat and stood. A chill ran down Nico's spine when he realized he was the only one left awake. The waiters leaned on the walls snoozing, the patrons dozed into their food, and Percy lay slumped and unresponsive. 

This was the work of a god. A trap meant only for Nico. But who would set up something like this? He slowly unlatched his sword and walked out towards the ocean, onto the balcony.

“Nico Di Angelo. My favorite demigod experiment. _Pensavi di essere scappato dall'ultimo di me_?” The Italian whipped his head to the side, stance ready for a fight. In front of him stood only one person. His knees shook in extreme terror as he realized it was his waitress. But no longer was she wearing a uniform for a restaurant but a floral print cotton shirtdress and black high heels. Sunglasses sat atop her head and she hung a fine leather bag on her shoulder worth more than the entire restaurant. She stood with confidence, her aura alluding to one of a model. The most prominent aspect that caught Nico’s attention was her face. Eyes ever changing, face evolving to be the most beautiful it can be. A smile adorned her face, and the son of Hades couldn’t tell if it was fake or real, mocking him. A double edged smile.

Nico felt the ocean breeze stop blowing and the woman in front of him smirked innocently.

“Hello, cousin! Long time, no see!” A flare of rage burned in Nico’s eyes, but he kept himself in check.

“Lady Aphrodite. How nice of you to crash my fucking life…. again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 3, enjoy!

“So, how have things been back at Camp Half Blood? Is the romance still blooming?”

“Why the fuck are you here?” Aphrodite threw her head back and let out a tinkling laugh. Nico thought it sounded like glass breaking 

“Cousin, you know better than to be harsh with your favorite goddess! I mean, I made this happen.” The son of Hades still hadn’t sheathed his sword, the Stygian Iron vibrating with anger at the lady in front of them. His eyes looked up, wary yet unafraid.

“I’m going to kick your ass if you did something to Percy he didn’t want. I will break all your nails and shove them up your clit, you fucking bitch.” Aphrodite daintily picked the head of a tourist from their plate and gingerly grabbed a piece of carpaccio. She moaned in delight.

“I love Italy! So much good food and so much _drama_.” Her eyes rolled right back to Nico at “drama”, glowing bright blue-green like the sea. So much like Percy.

Nico flinched at the sight and Aphrodite tutted in disappointment. “What a sad story life has given to you, Di Angelo. Born gay in a time of oppression and oppressed by the ones who you want to save. Those Greeks and Romans really don't enjoy you.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Oh, Sherlock. Such a wonderful son of Athena, absolutely dashing…” Aphrodite’s eyes glazed over in tears before she turned with a smile. “Anywho, I have a quest for you and the sea boy Percy.”

“No. Uh uh. Not happening.” Nico sat down on a vacant chair and started groaning. He really did not want to go out and fight more monsters for a goddamn goddess.

“Aw sweetie, don’t worry. You won’t have to go out of your way to go and kill things. I just need you to pick something up, complete a task, and then I’ll “undo” the spell on Percy.” Suddenly Nico lunged at Aphrodite, teeth bared and hair covering one half of his face. His glare was filled icy rage.

“You did something to him! Fuck you!” He went out to slice at the goddess but she ducked under at the last moment, throwing her leg out. Her graceful kick into the air displaced Nico’s balance and he fell to the floor. Before he even touched the ground, Aphrodite caught him in a dip and had a nail sharpener pointed towards his neck. She smiled at him once more, but it felt more forced than nice.

“Listen here, demigod. I’ve learned a few things from Ares, and I will defend myself even if you can’t kill me. I like you, so I’m going to let you go.” She dropped him and Nico scrambled backwards, breathing hard in terror. In their close proximity, she smelled just like Percy, all ocean and a hint of blueberries.

Goddamn fucking gods.

“Well, what do you say, _ragazzo_? Deal?” Nico raised an eyebrow and leaned onto his sword.

“What did you do?” 

The smile she gave him looked like a million dollars, but Nico could barely give a shit. “Well, let’s say he’s in a bit of a predicament, and the only way to get him out of it is for you to retrieve something for me.” 

“Let me think about being your errand boy. Hmm, yeah, and now we carry the one…” Nico raised a hand to punch his fingers into his air calculator before sighing in relief. “There we go. Yeah, fuck yourself. No.”

Aphrodite let out another tiny laugh and snapped her fingers. A puff of rose scented perfume appeared out of nowhere and out popped a handsome man, grunting in surprise. His face was on the younger side, looking like he would be old enough to drink but carded nonetheless for his youthful appearance. His body screamed masculinity and sexual appeal, if the gaudy v-neck he had on was any indication of his sexual essence. He seemed a bit angry at having to show up, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed in a pouty glare. He took a glance at his settings, finally focusing in on Nico and he let a wicked grin cross his face.

“Di Angelo. Still caught up about Croatia?” Nico’s eyes widened and his hands gripped the sword handle till it was white as a ghost. Eros. The god in question looked over at Aphrodite tiredly.

“What do you want? I was just watching two people consummate their marriage with the hottest sex eveeeeeer!” Aphrodite beckoned him towards her and whispered in his ear. His face turned bright with joy and he started cackling gleefully.

“Oh, I’ll do that! _Happily_.” Eros then turned towards a very confused Nico, winked, and snapped his fingers.

Immediately Percy was awake and sucking at the hollow of his neck, biting and licking rather obscenely. A garbled moan escaped Nico before he could process what was going on. Pleasure shot from his throat down to his dick in milliseconds, hardening fast. His arms had become useless, limply hanging from the side as he got roughly assaulted by Percy. His body was pushed up against the restaurant wall by the son of Poseidon and Nico screamed out loud in shock and pain. A hand slapped him on the ass, leaving the younger boy aching and dazed.

“Don’t fucking move, got it?” _Holy shit_ , his voice was hot. Percy usually never was angry around Nico, but this time he growled in a tone laced with frustration. The crotch pressed against him gyrated slowly, undulating at an agonizingly slow rate. From what Nico could tell, the green eyed boy was packing heat, and the way it slotted inside of him felt _soooooo_ good.

He was suddenly flipped around and hoisted up onto the wall, his legs wrapped around Percy’s waist. He stared into the stormy green eyes of his “lover” and began whimpering with untamed lust. This spurred Percy to give Nico a deep kiss, giving the other their all in the moment. After a couple of seconds, Nico noticed Percy wasn’t reciprocating his kisses and detached. He was once again asleep, leaning against Nico to hold him up against the wall. Nico looked to the side and saw Aphrodite giggling and Eros leaning back, smirking.

“So, Nico, you like being dominated, huh?” Nico shook his head vehemently, too chicken to speak up. “No? Then why is it I made Percy do your most frequent fantasy?” If tomatoes could have a king, Nico would be it at the moment. He was bright red and burying his face into sleeping Percy’s neck. Aphrodite clapped her hands wildly in amusement.

“Aw, that’s cute, Eros! Well, cousin, if you don’t do my task for me, I can make sure this will happen every night. But!” She raised her hand in the air and started shaking it. “Percy will never get tired of it and you’ll have to keep up, no matter how tired or cranky you are. And I know how cranky you get.” She bopped him on the nose, much to his displeasure.

All Nico could do is stare in horror from his awkward position. “So, you’re threatening me with rape by my crush? That’s fucked up to be frank, Aphrodite.” All Aphrodite could do was shrug.

“All’s fair in love and war. But Ares isn’t here at the moment. Shame.” Nico wanted to scream as many curse words as he could to the love goddess, but he needed to be released from his human prison.

“Fucking fine, sheesh. What do you want us to do?”

“Steal Jason’s underwear.” 

Oh hell no.

“Oh hell no.” Aphrodite blinked at a very indignant Nico as if he had said he had a third arm this entire time.

“But why not? I need the garment to satisfy a rather… clingy goddess. She’s been doing nothing but giving me a hard time.” Nico looked unimpressed and motioned towards Percy.

“Who is it? He might know her.” Aphrodite grimaced unhappily.

“Khione.” Nico frowned for a moment, then shuddered at the thought.

“You mean that ice bitch from when she froze the crew on the Argo? Why would you even give her something after what she did to Olympus? Especially Jason’s boxers?”

Aphrodite sat down in an empty chair, motioning Eros to do the same. He pushed a random mortal out of one and plopped down in it backwards, smiling like a goddamn thief the entire time.

”Well, she’s in chains and imprisoned. Zeus put her in my care as punishment for eons of meddling with his love life. She’s annoying, plain and simple. “I’m too hot, where’s the AC, fuck your global warming bullshit.” Never stops!” Aphrodite paused a moment, fanning her face and then rolling her eyes. “The one thing she never stops talking about though is Grace and how she wants him. Holy Hades, I will tear out my beautiful hair if she says one more thing about his eyes or arms.” 

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“Get me a pair of underwear and she'll be satisfied. No if’s, and’s, or but’s. I’ll send you back to Camp Half-Blood to complete it quicker so your boy-toy can be fixed.” She looked at him imploringly, as if she knew his mind was made up already.

“Fine. Deal.” Aphrodite put her fingers together and before she snapped, her smile turned wicked, just like Eros.

“Oh yeah, you can’t tell Jason or else it won’t work. Bye!” Nico’s eyes widened and he threw her a middle finger. He was screaming now, uncaring of Percy in front of him.

“Fuck you! That’s not part of our fucking-!” In a flash of light, Nico and Percy were whisked away. The patrons began to wake up, wondering why someone was on the floor asleep in a plate of their own pasta and why the air suddenly smelled like candied oranges and orchid flowers.

* * *

Nico flew backwards into a warm body on his bed. The body groaned, arms reaching around the smaller boy instinctively. 

“Morning breakfast, what’s for babe?” Percy’s voice rang out roughly from below Nico, sending spikes of arousal down to his groin. The son of Hades wriggled his way out of Percy’s grasp, who was rubbing his head. The older boy looked extremely tired. His hair was messy and bags under his eyes. As soon as he saw Nico, however, his face lit up in excitement and his eyes clouded momentarily before returning to their green shine.

“Hey, Neeks, you good? You look angrier than the time Will injected you with penicillin.” Nico shook his head and furrowed his brow away from Percy, trying to ignore the sexy distraction on his bed.

“Shut up, I’m trying to think.”

“Well, you can think while we’re sleeping. C’mon, I wanna cuddle.” Nico turned towards Percy with a confused and slightly horrified look on his face.

“Why would you want to do that with me?” Percy shrugged his shoulders, bouncing slightly on the bed.

“Cause we’re dating and that’s what couples do?” Nico paled at the implication that Percy gave. They were dating now? When had he ever…

Of course she would do this. Nico swore he would sacrifice 10 million herpes infested toads to Aphrodite once this was over. The boy paced the room, occasionally peeking out the window towards Cabin 1. Percy laid back tiredly, staring happily at the son of Hades.

“Well, you coming back or you going to keep walking around like an idiot?” Nico glared angrily at the green eyed boy, who raised his hands in mock surrender. The smile never left his face, however, and neither did his eyes from his “boyfriends” ass. 

“You know, you have a really nice butt.” Nico pinched his nose and took a deep breath. He did not need this distraction. He needed to get Jason’s underwear and get it to Aphrodite because there was no way he would have his “crush” fake-crush on him. Under no circumstances would he fall victim to the goddess’ stupid games. Instead, the doofus was telling him that he had a good looking ass.

“I’m sure I do, _un casino caldo_. Why don’t you stay here and I go over to Jason’s? I need to get something from him that he owes me.” Percy narrowed his eyes for a second, tilting his head in a predatory way.

“What do you need from _him_?” Nico’s eyes widened. Why did he sound jealous all of a sudden? All he was going to do was get the briefs so that Percy wasn’t under this stupid fucking spell.

“He needs to give something to me so that we can all fucking move on with our lives. See you later.” Nico slammed the door in an indignant Percy’s face and began walking towards Cabin 1, trying hard to ignore the yelling coming from his own cabin. All of a sudden, a door banged from behind Nico and he jumped, turning around to see a frightening display. 

Percy was running at him full speed, dodging and weaving random campers like an obstacle course. His exaggerated arm pumping screamed of the movie “Get Out”, adding even more to his stoic scariness. Nico let out one of the most unmanly screams of his life and ran towards Jason’s door before being plucked off the ground and lifted onto Percy’s shoulder.

“Let go of me, Seaweed Brain! You stupid pool boy! I swear we will both go to the Underworld if you don't stop dicking around!” Percy ignored the insults as he walked through the door of Cabin 13 and locked the door. At the click of the knob, there was a major shift in the atmosphere, like one before a funeral. Nico could feel it.

A heavy weight pushed down on his body, plastering him to the bed. That heavy weight was Percy, glowering from above and nosing around the paler boy’s neck. His movements were playful, yet menacing at the same time.

“You’ve been a bad boy.” What?! What the hell had he done to Percy? Nico struggled to get out from under him but the older boy pinned his arms down and bit at his neck. This action caused Nico to gasp in pain and… pleasure? He stared up and was greeted with a horrifying sight. 

The green of Percy’s eyes had been mixed with the color pink, almost the same shade as the Aphrodite cabin. His grin was relaxed and everything else seemed to be normal, but the way he looked at Nico was unsettling, not taking one second to even blink. He seemed to be almost in a trance. It was like he was under one of Lou Ellen’s cheap ass love potions or something.

“You like that, don’t you?” Percy connected his lips with Nico’s, swallowing each and every whimper that came from him. He couldn’t get enough of the lewd sounds emitting from the brown eyed boy. He made it his goal to have them come out as often as possible.

“P-Percy! Stop… please!” Nico exposed his stomach accidentally to Percy while trying to escape, a sliver of pale skin riding up. The older boy’s attention diverted right to the open area and he kissed his stomach. His hands explored the struggling boy, grasping at each and every muscle. Hearing the younger boy cry, he frowned slightly from his lower position. He didn’t want him to cry, so he placed his mouth back on the skin and blew a giant raspberry.

Nico had been close to sobbing with pleasure when he felt a rumbling on his stomach. A laugh escaped his throat before he could stop it. He furiously slapped a hand to his mouth and shook his head slowly. Percy grinned salaciously and did it again, much to Nico’s chagrin.

“Ooh, seems like you like this!” Percy dug his fingers into Nico’s sides and blew more into his belly. His excited nature did not go unseen by Nico as the younger boy yelped loudly each time his stomach was bit and sucked at. He was close to passing out from lack of breath and in need to cum.

Percy stopped torturing him a few minutes later, stroking the now languid boy’s hair. “You good yet, Death Boy? Or do you want more punishment?” The pink had now receded from his eyes, turning back to the sea green Nico (unhappily) was relieved to find.

Nico started shaking his head and groaned tiredly. “You’re so annoying, I swear.” 

“You know you love me for it.” _Badum._

Nico blushed and rolled his eyes, turning over to try and ignore the taller, larger boy behind him. He really was tired though. All he wanted to do was sleep, but sleeping with Percy felt wrong. It wasn’t consensual and the effects of Aphrodite’s spell were clearly evident on the son of Poseidon. Maybe a bit of sleep would help with that…

Before Nico could realize it, he was softly snoring on the bed with Percy’s arms around him. Percy looked over at the younger boy and sighed happily. Finally, he could relax with the boy he loved. Snuggling closer to his death angel and kissing the back of his neck, he too went to sleep.

* * *

The next three months of summer were really hard. Nico was always trying to figure out a way to sneak into Jason’s cabin, but Percy seemed to be right there or in the vicinity. The son of Poseidon was like a puppy. A very sexually repressed, horny puppy. There was almost never alone time.

Each day was a struggle for Nico not to be fondled and groped, no matter how much he wanted to or not. Aphrodite was keeping up on her end, endlessly making Percy crave for him. Some days, he would want only a quick nap in a shared bed while others (most) would be full force making out, the most scandalous being publicly necking in the woods with their shirts off. It always ended with him staring into those unnatural pink eyes, slowly fading back to green.

Despite Nico very clearly reinforcing into Percy that he was not interested in anymore outdoor ‘fun’, that only seemed to fuel the burning fire. Instead, most of their fun now occured indoors, away from roving eyes. This allowed Percy to reveal some… interesting kinks. 

“P-Percy! I am not putting on that maid suit!”

“I will not have you choke me out. Last time you did that, I was 12 and scarred for life.”

“As if I would put those cat ears on in a million years.”

There were only two things that actually got him horny. The first was when Percy got really rough and dominant, almost to the point where Nico didn’t know whether he would stop or not. Struggling against the older boy was always a sport and sometimes Nico felt like he was actually going to win. Then the feeling of him getting pinned down by a strong arm and having Percy growl out a strict command gave Nico an immediate boner, which Percy hadn’t caught onto just yet.

The second one was after all of the hot sex or during the day, when he was getting covered in sweet kisses and being whispered to. Stupid things like “beautiful” and “cute” made their way into their daily routine. It always made him feel special, like a guy who had truly found someone to love him. But he wasn’t special at all. He was just Aphrodite’s pawn, which made the kisses all the more depressing.

On a rather rare uneventful day without the presence of Percy, Nico was lying on his bed alone, trying to figure out the stupid IPhone that Percy had. Maybe he could hack it and make it call his mom so that she could invite him over for a weekend and he could steal the underwear then. He fiddled around with the annoying touchscreen, his touches either not registering or pressing the wrong thing. He was about to throw the device at a wall when he noticed something from his latest misclicks. He had accessed the Gallery and saw a file labeled “Nico”.

That didn’t settle well with him. 

His thumb hovered over the file, wondering what would be underneath it. Pictures of him sleeping? Videos of him doing things in the bedroom? A scream from the rock wall reverberated in his room and startled Nico. He fumbled around with the phone, almost dropping it at one point but saved it. He turned it over and found something that surprised him.

He had opened the file. There was at least 70+ videos on the file, but all of the thumbnails had Percy’s face on it. The camera was always facing him in each and every video. Curiously, Nico clicked the first one. Percy popped up immediately, his frame snapping in and out of the video until he adjusted his camera, a big, dopey smile on his face.

“Awesome! So, this is Day 1 of my love vlogs for Nico-” Oh god, why Aphrodite. Why did you have to make him a sappy romantic too. “-and I was just going to relay what we do in those days. So, we had breakfast and I decided to feed Neeks a strawberry, which did not go so well.” Nico chuckled as he watched the rest of the video, remembering how the day went down long ago.

Finishing the video, he scrolled through the rest and skimmed most of them. Most had Percy lovingly recounting the day, with some being more exaggerated and funny than others. One of the more recent videos had a thumbnail of Percy looking sad, so Nico clicked on that curiously.

“Hey, so it’s Day 67 of my vlogs for Nico. Yesterday I talked about how we had a fight and it made me angry and worried for the both of us.” Nico cringed at the repressed memory. He had been mad at Percy for always following him, so Percy refuted with how he was angry at how Nico was always so distant. It ended with Percy pushing him out of his cabin at night, leaving him at the mercy of the harpies. Luckily, there were a lot of shadows at the time or else he would have been chicken food. “Today I visited his cabin to apologize but he wasn’t there, probably doing sword practice. I was going to leave when I saw something on his desk table. It was… bloody.”

Nico’s blood ran cold as he heard those last three words. He knew he put that book back underneath his bed. There was no way Percy would have seen it just lying around. As he stayed completely silent, phone Percy stumbled with his words.

“I-I went to pick up the book and saw… saw it was a journal. I read the first few pages and had to put it down. Nico, you fucking cut yourself, why?” The shocked words hit him more than anything, sending a cascade of cold shivers down his spine. The words kept coming. “You… you said you were fine, and I believed you. Then you write down how much you hate yourself and how much you need to “fix” this. Fix what, me? Our relationship? I don’t want to be a b-burden…”

Tears were streaming down Percy’s face, his red eyes trying hard to contain the tears. Nico watched horrified at the display on the screen. He threw the phone underneath his pillow, covering it with his shaking hands but the words still played clear as day.

“I-I’m sorry for w-whatever I did! I am fucked up, I know! Tartarus and then Annabeth and then you! N-not that you fucked me up, no! I was already-” Percy took a deep breath and sighed with a quivering voice, silencing his words. He looked up and Nico gasped in horror. Pink eyes. “I’m sorry.”

I’m sorry.

No you aren’t.

No you aren’t.

“NO!” Nico picked up something off his desk, a glass vase filled with some of Persephone’s flowers, and threw it against the wall behind him. “FUCK YOU!” The water dripped down the wall, tiny rivulets sliding down the wood into broken glass. Nico let out a guttural scream filled with anguish and punched the wall angrily. 

Cringing in pain, Nico looked down at his bleeding hand, cursing softly at the pain. Goddamn love goddess. He didn’t know that she would warp Percy’s mind so badly, but the look on his face through the recording confirmed his fears. He needed to do something quick. Quick…

Wait, he wasn’t here. It was finally his alone time.

Swiftly, he walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain. The sound of the video was practically overwhelmed by the loud activity outside. Nico’s eyes darted around, scanning for a particular son of a sea god. Once he deemed the area clear, he closed the curtain, walked towards a dark corner of the room, and teleported away.

* * *

Nico gasped as he fell onto a soft bed, his body splaying inelegantly with his long limbs. The dark haired boy rolled off and landed cat-like, surveying the mostly dark room. It was bare except for a couple of drawers and a TV with a gaming system. 

The young demigod slithered around the room, trying to find where Jason kept his underwear. The first drawer he chose had only purple shirts and an area of graphic tees. The second one wasn’t any better. By the time Nico got to the 7th drawer, he was sure Jason kept all of his clothes hidden somewhere in Piper’s cabin and he dreaded going back to his cabin where Temptation awaited. 

Opening the final drawer, Nico let out a gasp of surprise, never having been so happy to see a pair of underwear. Quickly, he grabbed the loons, slammed the drawer shut, and army-crawled back to underneath the bed. He focused on his shadow-travel, urging the darkness to envelop him…

click

The power drained from him as the room enveloped in light, breaking Nico from his trance. Now extremely scared, he looked down at the feet which were quickly approaching the feet of the bed. From what he could see ankle-wise, it was Jason and Leo.

“Sparky, you need to chill out. Just because-”

“Just because what? Because I found my girlfriend and former praetor making out? Is that what you want me to “chill” out about?” Nico could feel the air in the room condense, the telltale signs of lightning crackling through the air.

“Sí, mi amor! I mean, what if their just experimenting?” Nico could almost see the anger flush over Jason’s face and Leo step back, hands raised in surrender.

“Experimenting my ass! I could see how their eyes glazed over when they look at each other. First Camp Jupiter rejects my shrines for some of the gods and now my girl and my friend are fucking behind my back!” Nico heard Leo snort and sit on the bed. The extra weight made Nico very nervous.

“Okay, Captain America. I can see how delusional you’ve become. They are not fucking. Now it’s time for beddy-bye for un gigante bebe.” Nico almost chuckled at the sound of Leo’s sarcasm if he didn’t hold back the scream of terror as two people now occupied the bed. He could feel every bounce of the bed, close to smacking him in the head as Jason and Leo fought on top. 

“You little shit! See how you like it when you’re on the bottom!” Nico saw a pair of pants fly to the ground and the sound of lips smacking against each other. More clothing flew to the ground, even some golden glasses toppled over the bed and near to Nico. He pushed them closer to the edge, afraid that Jason would look underneath and find the son of Hades listen to their “escapades”. 

Nico heard Leo moan and he was ashamed of the blush that adorned his face. “Ah, que, oh my- JESUS! J-Jase, you’re gonna pop a blood vessel if the red in your face isn’t a symptom of it already! Your tan still screams pasty boy!” A scream pierced the room as Jason supposedly bit into Leo’s neck, causing him to groan in anticipation. 

“Look who’s vessel is popped now.” Jason popped the cap to something, possibly a bottle of lube, and Nico cringed as he heard the squelching sound effects of fingering.

“Amigo, lo siento! Por favor, hurry UP!” The last word was enunciated in a high pitched voice as Jason presumably pushed himself in. Nico felt the bed dip as close to his head as possible, trying hard to flatten himself on the floor. The sound of skin slapping skin was both arousing and mortifying, mostly because it was his two friends fucking each other.

“T-turn off the light! What if someone sees us, you idiot?” Jason growled at Leo’s snarky response, opting instead to pound him even harder. Turn off the godsdamn light so I can shadow travel, you sons of bitches! Nico thought with malice in his head. I will personally skin you in the Underworld if you don’t!

Nico’s empty threats went unfulfilled as he continued to hear the sobs of pleasure spill from Leo. He heard something tear on the bed and the younger boy swore he heard a girl shriek. 

“No! I don’t want-!” Leo’s voice became muffled as something covered his mouth, blocking his ability to speak. Nico saw a pair of long pale legs saunter across the room. He shuffled farther into the middle of the large bed, ready to lash out at any moment. Suddenly, he felt darkness envelop the room. It was pitch black, absolutely comforting compared to the bright light that was there moments ago. 

Nico almost let out a sigh of relief before he heard the dark and domineering tone of Jason. “You look absolutely slutty, don’t you? But you like this, hmm? Always sassing me, Leo. But you love doing that, don’t you?” 

Nico heard Leo sob in agreement, the lust overtaking his national thought. The room became quiet once again with the slap of a hand to possibly an ass or a face, who knew. Jason spoke again, voice calm and collected. “It’s only natural. Isn’t that right…

 

 

...Nico?”

Nico froze in his spot, forgetting whether or not he could breathe. He looked back and forth, no longer feeling the warmth of the darkness but the frigid and isolating nature it truly had. He could hear the footsteps walk all over the room, stepping this way and that, never coming near the only spot that Nico could hide.

He knew. He had always known he was there.

“You love taunting, you love avoiding, you never thought you’d like it.” Jason’s voice was as calculated as ever, precise in its wording and formed to fully impact Nico. “The affection, the love, it hurts you, so you yearn for the opposite. You got what you needed, but you couldn’t escape what you heard. What you really, truly desire. Someone firm, a controlling factor in your life for all the shit thrown at it. Percy.”

The step grew close, the intense feeling of being watched grew within him. Nico wanted to shadow travel away, but for some reason, this bested his nerves. The way Jason spoke, it was unnatural. Almost as if he was being controlled, too smooth flowing even for his tongue.

“Heh, and I truly thought you would end up like my favorite pairing ever. Helen and Paris.” Nico swore under his breath and stayed still, not wanting to confront the goddess lest he see his best friend butt naked with his cock out. “Love blinds all of us, even poor Jason. He’s so pent up, he’s taken to getting his rocks off on his best friend. At least Leo has the decency to enjoy the sex.”

Nico waited to hear what was to be said, craning his neck to listen, but nothing was said. He shifted his head to the side of the bed to relax and unleashed a bloodcurdling scream.

Jason was knelt at the side of the bed, head intently watching the young boy underneath. His body was shadowed in the dark, but his face was illuminated by an unseen light. It lit up in a soft smile, but upon closer examination held a restrained menace to it. His scar pulled uncharacteristically taut against his face, making him seem more sinister. The most terrifying part, however, was his eyes.

Sapphire blue clashed with hot pink, swirling about in the recesses of his pupils. His wide eyes did not express any emotion, lifeless and blank as it bore into Nico, who was frozen in place. The whites seemed everlasting, shining in the faux lighting. It was the most unsettling image Nico would ever remember. Then, the mouth broke its facade and wickedly smirked his way, the eyes following suit.

“Tell me, cousin. Are you ready to face the consequences?”

Nico pulled all his willpower into himself and used the shadows to kick Jason in the face against the wall. He was determined to rid his sight of the fucking scary abomination that Aphrodite possessed. The shadows enveloped his body and he sank into the floor, not before leaving one final statement to the love goddess herself.

“I am so throwing toads in your offering, you rancid fucking bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos as I polish the end of this and ready up Empathetic. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, word of warning in this, this has ATTEMPTED non-consensual rape in it, so I'm going to update the tags so people see that. 
> 
> I wrote the ending kinda rushed and I didn't know how to wrap it up, so that's what you get. It's not what you deserve after a month of waiting, but I got stuck with the ending and decided to give it to you the best that I could think of.
> 
> There's another short Solangelo one-shot that I'm putting out as soon as this one is out and a Masking It update in October! I have three more updates for my big stories this year, so keep up to date! I'm looking into new fandom fic writing as well, so keep up with my new ships and random stories *coughkiribakucough* Wowie, that was a long ass cough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and give me some kudos and comments! I always enjoy those :D

“AH!” 

 

Nico really had to stop shadow traveling when there was no shadows to travel from groundwise.

 

He fell once again from the rafters of his cabin, landing on his bed unceremoniously. He groaned in pain, his head beginning to form a headache from the overuse of his powers. He reached blindly towards his bedside table and grabbed some over the counter medicine. He popped 3 in his mouth and swallowed them dry, only to run towards the sink to wash them down.

 

Gasping for air, Nico grumbled incoherently and walked back towards his bed. No one was inside of the cabin  _ yet _ , with an emphasis on “yet”. Percy always came during the night to harass him and fool around. Nico grabbed the boxers from his back pocket and sighed. He was going to give this in the afternoon tomorrow. He needed lots of sleep and food after his adventure.

 

He threw the boxers behind him, letting the dark twilight shadows envelop them and store in the shadowverse, where he could always pick them up later. Slowly, he threw his skinny jeans and shirt on the post of his bed. He changed into some comfortable sleep clothes and collapsed on the mattress, ready to knock out. So sleepy…

 

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

 

A groan left Nico’s lips, knowing who was standing behind the door. Remembering to hide the phone from Percy by leaving it in his jeans, he manipulated the shadows to solidify and turn the lock. As soon as it clicked, a tan blur threw the door open, ran in, and kicked the door closed on his way to the bed. The Italian could already feel the warm heavy weight of Percy before he landed, curling in on himself before the air was squished out of him.

 

“Oof!” The oaf of the sea rolled on top of the bed, already twisting himself around Nico’s body. Hands propped themselves on both sides of Nico's head, trying to get as close as possible to him. Percy grinned at the boy below him, itching for a kiss. “Hi.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nico looked up at Percy. “Hello to you too. How was your day?” The older boy shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way under the covers.

 

“It was fine. I got kinda sick like 10 mins ago so I ran here to rest with you.”

 

“Sick with what? We don’t get colds and shit like that.” Percy wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close, lightly kissing his neck already.

 

“Like, a stomachache. Might have just been something I ate earlier. What have you been doing, ya emo mess?”  _ Stealing underwear and watching you cry on video. _

 

“Brooding. As per my lineage.” Percy snorted into his neck and Nico recoiled, disgusted by the sound. “Don’t snort into my neck! I don’t have no cocaine there for you!”

 

Percy laughed louder this time, grinning at the joking boy. “You’re addicting like it. You used to look pale white like it too, until I dragged you out into the sun.” Nico gawked at the older teen, ready to fake throttle him.

 

“That is not funny! You are the second most annoying person I know, you know that right?”

 

“Who’s the first?”

 

“Leo. Duh.” 

 

Percy nodded in agreement and turned Nico’s head towards him, which had for some reason gravitate away from him. Once they were eye to eye, Percy could see the light pink blush on his boyfriend’s face. His messy hair laid on his head in a heap, not erotic at all to anyone but Percy. He didn’t know why, but it was. Ripe for the  _ pulling _ .

 

A small growl from Percy sent a shiver down Nico’s spine, indicating he was about to do something. His gut feeling proved right as the hand on his nape moved to thread through his hair. Nico didn’t enjoy how much he liked having Percy massage his head, but it was so soothing. The soothing ended, however, with a quick tug backwards.

 

It made Percy lightheaded and fully hard as soon as a gasp, then a moan of surprise escaped Nico’s pretty lips. His hand with a fistful of hair pulled back once more, displaying a long swath of skin that held infinite nerve ends to pleasure. It was a good thing Percy knew how to unlock them all.

 

Walking past the cabin, you might have mistaken the sounds from inside of a dog being abused if Nico’s yelps and pleas were an indication. He was pinned to the mattress, getting necked rather harshly. A tongue lapped at the ruby red skin, soothing the pain slightly. At least, for the moment.

 

“Oh baby, you know you love this. Stop being so squirmy.” Nico angrily snapped his neck towards Percy, who was smirking infuriatingly. “It’s gonna be better once I shove this di-”

 

“Language.”

 

“My  _ cock _ in you.” Nico shuddered visibly and pushed at the larger teen unsuccessfully. There was no need for the foul language. Sighing, he turned his head towards the wall, planning on making the boy above him irritated.

 

“I can’t believe this guy thinks he has the strength to bed me. Do you believe this, wall? Thought not.” Percy twisted a nipple rather harshly, causing Nico to swear and twist his body, perfect for the older boy to shed both their pants. The older teen raked his hands down the body in front of him.

 

“You’re a gorgeous piece of shit. Absolutely stunning, Neeks.” Nico struggled against the warm hands running down his sides, both possessively holding him in place and gently hugging him like a lover would. Throwing away any notion that they were lovers, he spoke out once again.

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to lose my virginity just yet, Perce.” Nodding his head into a crook, Percy started sucking the sweet pomegranate flavored skin in front of him.

 

“Mmm, if you don’t wanna. M'not forcing you, just wanna treasure the hot guy I have under me.”  _ Treasure it while you can, because he’ll be back to girls tomorrow. _ Nico thought grumpily as he opened his neck a bit more. One last night to at least enjoy what he had slightly denying all these weeks.

 

“Hmm, I’m all yours, Seaweed Brain.” Nico let that slide past his lips without a second thought, not even thinking of the repercussions of his words. Percy stopped marking his neck and glanced at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-what did you say?” Huh? Nico had to stare back at Percy, whose hands were now twitching with bubbling excitement. With a sudden shock of realization, he held his hand out only for it to get pinned to the bed,  _ roughly. _

 

“N-not like that!” Hips grinding against his ass made Nico stutter lightly, feeling the large dick push up against him. It was so big, it wouldn’t fit inside him.

 

“You gave me consent, baby. Or should I say,  _ you little bitch _ .” A shudder ran down Nico’s spine. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never forget my cock, you hear me?”

 

Fuck, if those words didn’t fill Nico’s lower region with blood as quick as it did, nothing would. He started shifting uncomfortably, accidentally grinding against the older boy. With a moan of satisfaction, Percy growled and ripped off the boxers Nico wore, unveiling the creamy white ass he would soon own.

 

“W-what happened to treasuring, Seaweed Brain?” 

 

“Oh, I’m gonna treasure this for sure, heh. I fucking love this ass, so round and fuckable... Red isn’t my favorite color, but-”  _ SMACK!  _ “I’ll make an exception.”

 

“FUCK!” Nico screamed and hollered at Percy as loudly as possible, forgetting in the moment how many people might be able to hear. The spanking continued however, breaking Nico little by little at how pleasing it was. Whimpers escaped from the son of Hades as he “tried” to escape, only proving fruitless. Percy was getting ready too. The younger boy could hear the sound of a bottle popping open and cold fingers pressing against his ass.

 

“What i-is that?” A finger pushed past Nico’s muscles, evoking a loud yelp from the boy. Percy pressed light kisses down his lover’s neck, trying hard to make the scissoring pleasurable. He smelled at the base of Nico’s neck, taking his time with how far he pushed inside.

 

“Aah! Nng, it feels weird…” 

 

“I think you mean good.” Percy chuckled as he pressed another finger inside of Nico, this time with extra lube. The burn was stronger, a bit more uncomfortable but not painful. Nico gasped into the bed, finding purchase on a pillow and hugging it.

 

The third finger was where pain began to mix with the feeling of being stretched. Nico let out a warbled cry, his eyes prickling with tears. His erratic breathing began anew, trying to distract his mind from the fact that Percy was going to take away his virginity. It was too much to handle.

 

Four fingers now. He was just being a damn prick at this point. Teasing the already sensitive Nico with his long ass digits that seemed to hit his prostate every goddamn time, which was so freaking annoying. His dick was huge, probably the biggest one Nico will ever have the pleasure of seeing, but this wasn’t necessary.

 

“C’mere.” The wandering thoughts of Nico were thrown out the window as he flipped over the smaller boy, letting his back hit the soft mattress and the breath slightly knocked out of him. Looking up, he could see Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, naked as the day he was born and looking at him like he wasn’t a selfish fuck who wanted the only person to like him fixed from Aphrodite’s hell. “Do you remember what you said to me back in Italy a few months back?”

 

Nico shook his head, so Percy took the chance to kiss him and whisper slowly in his ear. “You said you were an  _ “immature, lonely faggot that’s the offspring of a despised god”,  _ am I right? Well, you aren’t. You are the most responsible person I know. You make friends that you know will stay by your side for your entire life. And you aren’t a faggot, and will never be a faggot. Hearing you say that broke my heart and I will forever want to make you feel like you are more than who people make you out to be. There’s no need to cry… I love you.” 

 

Tears streamed down Nico’s face just as Percy proclaimed, dirtying his face with streaks of sadness. He didn’t need to hear the soft words spoken to him by the man in front of him, burning him with his  _ pink _ irises. The vomit sitting in the back of his throat threatened to come right back up as the last phrase broke the son of Hades. With a final surge of strength, he pushed himself out of Percy’s grasp and kicked the older demigod in the throat. 

 

As Percy choked, Nico struggled to put on some boxers and pants. Flipping himself off the bed, he began his crawl towards the shadows, his aching ass ignored over the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The sound of a phone cracking on the floor caught his attention and he swore, forgetting he had placed Percy’s in his pants. Stupid fucking gods. Fucking goddesses. He hated the goddess so much it numbed his thought process. It wasn’t fair.

 

“Nico! What are you doing?” 

 

Not fair at all. He should have sliced at more of his old scars, make them bleed harder than any monster could. Ambrosia couldn’t fix everything. But now, his thoughts became tunnel-visioned. The only thing piercing his thoughts were living alone where he didn’t ever have to see the color pink ever again. No more people (besides possibly Hazel), no more fighting. They would all forget him in the legends, anyway.

 

“I’m so sorry, please! What are you doing?” Nico finally turned around, having reached his destination. Percy was lying on the bed, a look of distraught on his face. His hands were gleaming with the lube he had prepared Nico with, looking rather comical if not for the tears in his green eyes. They pierced him as if they taunted him. With a sigh of pain, Nico looked up and smiled at Percy, no teeth showing at all.

 

“I love you too. Goodbye.” He tore through the shadows and snatched the underwear, teleporting away with the sounds of Percy running at him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

For the first time in a while, Nico teleported rather gracefully. He hit the floor with a near-perfect form roll and stood to face Aphrodite, sitting on a chair eating croissants in daytime France. She nearly spit tea in his face at his almost nude appearance. After collecting herself, she ignored the death glare and went off on a self-absorbed tangent.

 

“Di Angelo! Where the fuck have you been! I’ve been waiting 3 months for it! Khione has been screaming her head off at my main shrine, absolutely driving me crazy. Without the cold, she becomes irritated and moody and starts rambling and I can’t stand it! My hair actually became frizzled one day and I wanted to cut it off, but why would you want to cut off my beautiful hair-” Nico shoved the boxers into her mouth, effectively shutting her up. If she wasn’t already pissed off, she was now.

 

She grabbed the undergarments and made it disappear in a quick snap of her fingers, the air around it emitting pink face powder. Her kaleidoscope eyes burned brightly with unhinged fury as she grabbed her nail sharpener and threatened him with it. Her form began to glow bright, showing how close she was to incinerating him with her Divine Form.

 

“Demigod, you better show me some respect. These past few months have probably been the best fucking months of your li-!” He grabbed the nail sharpener out of her hand and threw it, watching it land in a fountain which the shop was close by to. Without his sword he should have been toast, but he grabbed the shattered phone in his pocket and placed a jagged edge next to Aphrodite’s artery.

 

“Fucking  _ fix it _ .” Aphrodite’s eyes stopped changing and settled on a maroon red, exactly like Ares. No wonder they were together. They both got angry the same way. It was unnerving Nico how much she kept herself from blasting him out of existence, but she was probably wary of the wrath of Hades.

 

“Mortal, I do not know what you think is going on, but I will kill you. Your father will enjoy hearing your stupid, insignificant death. Especially when you challenge me of all gods with a  _ cell phone. _ ” Nico snorted, looking back from the phone to Aphrodite. This was a gift from Iris… a gift… and with that thought, a sly bluff slowly formed in his mind.

 

“Well, this cell phone is a gift personally from Iris. She’s the goddess of messengers, you know, which also spans to rainbows. Those rainbows span from  _ sea _ to sky, which means she has a personal connection with Poseidon. She also must really like Percy if she gave him this gift. If she found out what the fuck you were doing to his life, it might just trigger her to take revenge. Maybe even  _ kill  _ you. And I could call her, right her and right now. So watch your fucking words very carefully.” He hoped his quick thinking would work.

 

It certainly did. Aphrodite’s face fell with each passing word, her beautiful worried face becoming more and more concentrated as the seconds passed. FInally, she swished around her mouth, which confused the demigod until she  _ spit _ in Nico’s face.

 

The son of Hades dropped Aphrodite on her ass, bouncing her rather comically. Both parties started screaming in pain and in anger, with Nico rubbing at his face and the love goddess at her thighs. Aphrodite recovered much quicker than he did and glared at the son of Hades, huffing impatiently.

 

“I did it. I stopped the spell.” Nico would have thanked the goddess if she wasn’t the bane of his love life right now.

 

“Why the fuck did you spit in my face! Fucking hell!”

 

“The spit was  _ supposed _ to be in the form of a kiss from me! It was to signify that the deal was over and that you would get what you needed, in a very friendly manner, but since you decided to be an ASS about it, spitting on your face was the next best thing. Call it revenge for shoving Grace’s underwear in my mouth.” Aphrodite crossed her arms and looked up at Nico, who was glaring down harshly at her. “Well, aren’t you going to help me up, demigod?”

 

Nico sighed and grabbed her dainty hand, hoisting her up. She brushed off the dirt from her dress and smiled back at the sullen, shirtless boy. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Fuck off. Now can I go back?”

 

“Yes. Percy will be in his cabin by now, not knowing what had just happened. He will remember the past few months though.” 

 

What? That wasn't part of the deal! Nico scowled in her direction but Aphrodite shook her finger. “It’s not a part of my portion of the spell, you would have to talk to her about it.” 

 

“Her? Her who?” Aphrodite rolled her eyes and picked at her impeccable nails, clearing them of dirt.

 

“Oh. I  _ forgot _ to tell you, but I had two others help me with this spell. Eros was more than happy to oblige and had so much fun putting as much sadism into Percy as he could, but she was more reluctant. Totally out of character though, that gossipy bitch.” Her changes in attitude made Nico boil with impatience.

 

“Who!? Fucking tell me!”

 

“Aletheia! Zeus Almighty, would it kill you to say please? Actually, maybe.” Aletheia? Nico couldn’t remember who she was in terms of goddesses, but all he would have to do was look for her. 

 

“Where is she located?”

 

“Oh, she’s usually at a judge’s courtroom or a priest’s confession booth or something like that. Always hung around the creepiest parts.” What? What kind of freaking goddess was she? Goddess of paedophilia? Okay Nico, take it down a notch.

 

“Just go back to Camp Half-Blood, m’kay? I’ll tell you more about her another time. Bye cousin! It was fun seeing you, and make sure to tell my children I love them!” Before he could utter a response, Aphrodite snapped her fingers and she vanished. The entire cafe that had ignored them until this very moment decided to look up and see that there was a very shirtless, very dirty, and very red and purple marked boy in their patio. 

 

Nico could only run so fast with French insults and stale scones flying past his head.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Finally finding a small corner of darkness a few blocks down in the neighborhoods, Nico stepped through the shadows and transported himself to his room, very exhausted from overuse of his powers. Percy was nowhere to be seen, probably in his room having completely forgotten what had just happened only 30 minutes ago. There was no way the son of Hades would ever be able to handle the older boy if he remembered how he treated him in those moments. Without another thought, Nico fell back into his warm, comfortable bed.

 

“Demigod, you’re laying on my hair.”

 

“AH!” Nico nearly pissed himself at the voice coming from his left. A young girl dress in a white dress yanked her long  _ extremely  _ white hair from under his skinny body and started combing through it with her fingers, an annoyed expression crossing her face. Her slightly chubby cheeks and tiny stature held her at a shorter height than Nico, but the wise and sophisticated look from her golden goddess eyes said otherwise. She reminded him of a mixture between Hestia and Annabeth, both calculating and deceptive in her appearance.

 

“Stop doing that, you’re a war veteran. When you scream I can’t tell the difference between you and a helpless girl.” Wow, that hurt Nico quite a bit. He rolled off the bed and stood in a defensive stance, ready to talk to (and possibly beat the shit out of) the goddess.

 

“Who the hell are you? Are you Aletheia?” The little girl nodded and continued stroking her hair, looking him straight in the eye. 

 

“Yes. I am also known as the biggest dick you’ll ever meet.” 

 

Nico’s jaw almost hit the floor once he heard the words leave the little girl’s mouth. He knew the gods were supposed to be just like humans in their flaws and not perfectly “PC”, but hearing a goddess swear when she looked like she belonged in a child’s tv show was jarring. He took a step forward and cocked his head, both confused and trying to intimidate.

 

“And why is that?” Once he said it, her face morphed into an innocent smile.

 

“Because people can’t handle me.” Still confused, Nico growled and stuck his sword in the floor.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Aletheia’s face still hadn’t left her innocent smile yet and she put a hand to her mouth. 

 

“W-well, if you didn’t know, I am the goddess of truth.” Truth? What did Aphrodite need truth for in her spell? “And- heehee! -you humans like to associate truth to your penis, so since I am the biggest di-” Holy shit, Nico just got the joke and he did not need a little thousand year old girl sitting on his bed to explain to him what might have been one of the worst jokes he had ever heard. Leaping over the bed, he clapped a hand over her mouth and started her in the eye. She was still giggling into his hand as he gritted out his response.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

_ “Why are you not over there with Percy?” _ Her voice rang clearly in his head despite his hand still covering her mouth.  _ “Also, your hand smells like pomegranate.” _ Nico ripped his hand away from her mouth, finally allowing the small bursts of chuckles to escape into the room.

 

“Because he doesn’t love me anymore. The spell is over.” Aletheia began brushing through her hair again. Nico realized that it must be a habit of the goddess.

 

“Well, what do you suppose letting him suffer while you keep telling him lies? Believe it or not, I enjoy lies because they always lead to some sort of unexpected truth, whether you like it or not.” That made no sense at all and Nico didn’t need to deal with this. 

 

“What “truths” does Percy know about me then, hmm? Especially since I’ve been telling him all these lies these past months?” Her hand rose up to her face and she held it like The Thinker.

 

“Well, you like him, for starters.”

 

“Do not!”

 

“You enjoy it when he holds you in the spoon position, something he found out while you were sleeping and he let go only for you to start crying like a baby.” Nico’s face reddened harshly and he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Well-”

 

“There was that time when he found out you enjoy eating blueberries and went on a pancake making frenzy.” Once again, Nico blushed as he was thrown back in memory to that day. Percy did seem happier.

 

Aletheia flicked him in the forehead. “He was happier, you emo idiot.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“It was all about your body language, demigod. If you didn’t like it, your face and motions would have shown it. He probably wouldn’t have pushed if he saw you were uncomfortable. Even during Eros’ uncomfortably rapey scenarios.” Her face scrunched up in disgust, shuddering slightly.

 

“So, the point you’re trying to make is consent, consent, consent? Yeah, and he fucking likes me still. Where is the proof in that?” Aletheia pulled out a gold coin and threw it at the dark ground, which seemingly swallowed it up.

 

“Do me a solid and show me Percy, please. Make sure he can’t see us either.” The ground shimmered in response and gave way to a picture of Percy’s cabin. The camera was positioned directly in front of his face and it broke Nico’s heart at first sight.

 

The son of Poseidon was sitting in his bed, crying silently and looking off into the distance, detached and depressed. His hair looked like he had pulled and ripped at it unsuccessfully, furthering his unkempt look. His eyes were red and puffy, the green and red contrasting to look like the worst Christmas display ever.

 

“O-oh my god, he looks terrible. I did this?”

 

“Yeah. And honestly, he looks better than you on a good day. But still bad.” Nico didn’t even register her roast as he looked closely at the son of the sea. Percy’s lip was red from him worrying it, swollen and ugly like he was punched. “First it was Annabeth leaving him, now you. He honestly has no friends that can really help him. Only person on camp who can relate to him is Chiron, but he has so many camper it’s going to be impossible for him to focus solely on him. He needs you, Nico.”

 

“H-B-But… I-huh-” Nico was near tears, trying to stop the bad thoughts from forming in his head.  _ This is all my fault. He really did like me. He won’t like me now. I’ll- _

 

“You lack agapi, child.” Nico snapped out of his thoughts to look at the serious goddess, face contorted in confusion.

 

“The hell is “agapi”?”

 

“It means love, an ultimate form of love essentially. Aphrodite controls most of that area of domain, but there is more to love than infatuation. I control the other half, the one that truly makes agapi its own. I control the bond.” She tilted her head at Nico like he was a child to see if he followed and he nodded slightly.

 

“People, when under love, tend to be more willing to give themselves wholly to another. Telling the truth about themselves can strengthen or break a bond. How they act after such an incredible feat is what truly allows them to achieve agapis. The ones that fail, die alone or continue to make the same mistakes. The ones that succeed are the ones who have lasting marriages or even lasting friendships. And how you acted after he gave himself to you was extremely deplorable.”

 

“What you’ll need to do is apologize.” Aletheia combed a hand through her hair once again before grabbing at a part near the small of her back and a little below it and pulling, completely detaching the end part of her hair. She threw the white locks on the floor and allowed them to form a shape, something antiquated. It was an old fashioned crystalline weigh scale. “Do you know what this is?”

 

Nico looked at it and shrugged. “A weigh scale?”

 

“Yes. You should know being the son of Hades that the Egyptian gods- (bless their religion) - used this to determine whether a soul was good or bad. Anubis weighed the deceased’s heart against Ma’at, or the goddess of truth, as seen in an ostrich feather. I am the metaphorical feather in which the Greek gods speak of. Now, I’m not as badass as them and get to decide whether or not you get eaten by a demonic deity or live in Elysium, but I can weigh your hair right now and see whether you are worthy of Percy’s forgiveness.”

 

“Why the fuck would you-”

 

“Would you rather use your heart?” Nico immediately shook his head and plucked a single hair from his head. He set it down gently on one side and watched the piece of hair weigh the side down heavily. With a heavy heart, the son of Hades watched Aletheia pull her remaining hair around her face like a blindfold. She plucked a single hair from her hair and gently placed it upon the scale.

 

The single white piece of hair dropped its side of the scale all the way to the floor. 

 

“I don’t need to remove the hair from my eyes to know what just happened. While this is an Egyptian tradition, it still rings true with this form of truth. Now, what are you going to do and you’re gone.” She didn’t even have to finish her sentence before the son of Hades was running out the door over to Percy’s cabin. She smiled softly, slowly morphing back to her more natural form of a middle aged woman in a white cloth holding a weight scale.

 

“Go to him.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


Pushing past the other campers returning to their cabins after dinner, Nico rushed to Cabin 3. He was still shirtless and still covered in bruises, but no one heeded him any thought as he approached the cabin door and banged on it.

 

“Open up, Jackson! It’s Nico.” 

 

Through the door frame, he heard a muffled “come in” and tried to unlock the door. It was locked. Cursing to himself and not thinking straight, Nico ran to the other side of the cabin shrouded in shadows and teleported himself inside.

 

Right on top of Percy.

 

Tumbling from the top once again, he landed directly on the bunk which Percy was sitting on. Both boys cried out in pain as their limbs prodded each other harshly. Nico tore away from the pile first, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Fucking TELEPORT! That’s the third fucking time!” While he was groaning and holding his arm, Percy laid back and crossed his arms, looking between a mixture of unimpressed and furious with the younger boy.

 

“Okay, how the fuck are you going to A) leave me by myself after confessing? And B) running off in the first place? I thought you were over that shit,  _ Di Angelo _ ?” Hearing his name called out in such a derogatory tone pulled Nico back to the situation at hand. Suddenly unsure of what to do, the son of Hades looked at Percy incredulously before swallowing his pride.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

 

“But you did. And I just spent the last fucking hour crying too.” Cringing internally at the reminder, Nico sidled up to Percy and kissed his cheek in an awkward attempt to soothe him. With a look of confusion, the older boy scooted away.

 

“You’re never this affectionate. What the hell is going on?” Nico rolled his eyes at the assumption made at him and glowered instead.

 

“Does this make you feel better? I’m trying to fucking apologize and put the blame on me because it is my fault. I acted dumb because of reasons that should have been resolved a long time ago. I want to make you feel better now.” Percy raised an eyebrow and put his head on a pillow.

 

“You want to make me feel better, hmm?”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Stop being such a fucking dweeb then! You always think that you’re at fault, that no one but you made problems during the three months we had, but I had my moments. Each time I saw you uncomfortable when I kissed you, I tried to stop but I just kept going. Thinking back on it now, did Aphrodite have something to do with this?”

 

“And Eros.”

 

Percy shook his head slightly. “Fucking asshole. But anyway, I did like you. Even before we went to Italy. I was so excited when I saw you in the forgery by yourself because that meant we could have a little conversation. Until you hit me.” Nico laughed a bit and put his head on the pillow next to Percy.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“Can’t have my badass boyfriend apologizing for throwing such an awesome punch.” And this time, Nico noticed Percy’s eyes when he said boyfriend. No pink, no shade of red, just pure green shining back at him fondly.

 

“So, boyfriend? You’re officially bi now?”

 

“Well, yeah, I guess so. You and Jason made me so.” At the sound of Jason’s name, a shudder went through Nico’s body. Percy noticed and misunderstood his uneasiness for something more… sinful.

 

“ _ Oh _ , is this why you were so distant from me all these months? You’ve wanted me _and_ Jason, you little minx.” Nico just stared into the wall for a few seconds before an arm snaked its way around his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry for that, dude. We’ll talk more later and… just know that I will always love you, no matter what you do. Okay?” Percy’s hand wrapped around his scarred arm and squeezed gently. Nico remembered the video he watched a few hours ago and smiled for the first time today.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Feeling a pull on his back, Nico turned over and felt a pair of lips kiss his. He gladly reciprocated.

 

Outside in the background, Aletheia chuckled softly, her hand covering her mouth. 

 

“How cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I would have sex in this, but at the end, I just said FUCK IT.
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments! I'll also take story ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> suicidio - suicide
> 
> ragazzo - boy
> 
> Si, molto - Yes, a lot
> 
> Signore - Sir
> 
> Ciao! Benvenuto a Esperienza di Piacere. Che cosa posso ottenere per voi, sei carina coppia? - Hello! Welcome to Pleasure Experience.  
> What can I get for you, you pretty couple?
> 
> Foods - Caprese salad, pizza, pasta in duck sauce
> 
> Ecco il tuo cibo, goditi! - Here is your food, enjoy yourself!
> 
> Pensavi di essere scappato dall'ultimo di me - You thought you had escaped from the last of me?


End file.
